


Outrun My Gun

by lezzerlee



Series: AELDWS Round 5 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, aeldws, balloon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames draws a heat away from an injured Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outrun My Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 5 of [Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing.](http://ae-ldws.livejournal.com)  
> Genre: Angst  
> Prompt: Balloon

A loud pop rings out, sounding nothing like gunfire but abrasive enough to make Eames jump. The carnival is busy with families, kids holding animals made out of inflated, twisted rubber and the smell of fried dough fills the air. He’s trying to lose his tail before he wires a car and puts as much distance between himself and _the great state of Texas_ as possible. 

Eames enters the house of mirrors. There’s less people in here, which he is thankful for; there were too many at the hospital. His reflection is distorted: blurred, pinched and grotesque; a perfect representation of how he feels. He’s been too long on the run, close to being caught. 

All Eames can think about is Arthur, who is laying in a Huston hospital bed with tubes coming out of his body and two bloody holes punched through his chest. The sight of wet froth bubbling from Arthur’s sucking chest wound will haunt him forever. Eames had felt so helpless as he watched Arthur bleed. Now he has to run, because he killed the man who shot Arthur and the others don’t know about the hospital yet. All Eames can do is draw them away.


End file.
